Wiping sheets or wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions, and are then usually referred to as wet wipes. Typically, wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. In yet other configurations, the wipes have been placed in the container in the form of a continuous web of material of similarly weakened line connected sheets from the first sheet to the last which includes perforations to separate the individual wipes and which wipes can be stacked on top of each in a fan folded manner or wound into a roll. Such wipes and wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The conventional packages which contain wipes, such as those described above, have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, changing table or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the sheets or wipes to ensure that they do not get contaminated by the environment surrounding the container or become overly dry in the case of wet wipes. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing, often referred to as “pop-up” dispensing, is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a wet wipe to clean the infant.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, this is due at least in part to the configuration of the wipes within the container. In particular, for example, this concerns the relationship of each wipe in the container to each adjacent wipe in the container, such as a stack of wipes. As another example, this can concern the relationship of a group of wipes in the stack to other wipes in the stack if groups of wipes make up the stack of wipes. As yet another example, these relationships between wipes concern, in conjunction with the wipes, the container from which the wipes are dispensed and characteristics thereof.